


Impulse Control

by SRoni



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRoni/pseuds/SRoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Control

Mercedes was destined for stardom. She was a big girl with a bigger voice, an even bigger personality, and one damn big destiny. She wasn't a skinny little stick like Ms. Rachel the Diva, and she was okay with that. It's hard to be comfortable in your own skin in high school with people tearing you down, but damn it, she'd succeeded. Sometimes people shook her confidence, but for the most part, she was who she was, and she liked who she was.

She should probably develop some kind of impulse control, though. Paying for a windshield is damn expensive.


End file.
